Staff Team
Ranks= The Owner position represents the entitlements of Dreamscape as a whole. This position is the highest in the staff team. An Owner typically maintains the well being and security of the community and the server. A secondary Owner can be recruited upon request. The Staff Manager's responsibility is to orangize and maintain other staff members. A Staff Manager often evaluates the roles, responsibilities and feedback. A person in this position is very active and sees a much larger insight about Dreamscape's community. This person has a tremendous responsibility in recruiting and changing the well being of the staff team. The Server Manager has the eyes of the community. A superior level of organization and leadership plays a role. Player suggestions, Donation Managing, Beta testing and the security of the community may be some of the typical ideals that this position entitles. The Wiki Manager's responsibility is to organize and maintain the Wiki. Some of the Manager's roles include assigning wiki editor tasks and making sure that all editors are consistently contributing to the well being of the Wiki. The Wiki Manager also can recurit/demote without the Staff Manager's involvement. The Community Manager's responsibility is to assist with Donations and Events. This person evaluates the communities hapiness to a whole scale. The Donation Manager coordinates and specializes in maintaining the well being of player donations. The Media Manager position has many duties including recruiting Youtubers and promoting Dreamscape content with the use of social platforms. The Gambling Manager assists with enforcing gambling rules, recruiting trusted players, and sometimes even Donations. The Developer position is specifically designated for the maintenance and updating of Dreamscape's server. Only highly experienced people can be chosen for this opportunity. The Web Developer position is specifically designated for security and updating of Dreamscape's forums. Only highly experienced people can be chosen for this opportunity. The Global Administrator position helps assist the Staff Manager and or Owner with the management of the staff team. Some of the Global Administrator responsibilities may include responding to support tickets (recoveries, customer support etc.) The Ingame Administrator position assists with the responsibility of informing the community of changes to the server. Some of the Ingame Administrator responsibilities may include hosting events, maintaining management of donations, and access to beta testing. The Forum Administrator is the leading manager of the forums. Forum Administrators assist with giving out player ranks and support related to the forums. The Global Moderator position is earned by either previously being a Game Moderator or a Forums Moderator. This position is a combination of the two in which there are greater responsibilities. The Game Moderators are responsible for moderating players and are enforcers of the rules. They are players who've shown a greater amount of leadership than their previous role as Helper. The Forum Moderators are responsible for moderating players, threads, posts and enforcing forum rules. The Helper position is the starting staff position for ingame. Helpers assist with extensive knowledge of Dreamscape including prices, locations, techniques etc. They're usually found within the help clan chat. |-| Owners= |-| Developers= |-| Managers= |-| Administrators= |-| Moderators= |-| Helpers= |-| Wiki Team= |-| Legacy Hosts= |-| Trusted Dicers= |-| Youtubers= |-| News Team = Category:Staff Team Category:Owner Category:Forums Category:Staff Category:Dreamscape Category:Trusted Dicer Category:Developer Category:Web Developer Category:Global Administrator Category:Game Administrator Category:Gambling Manager Category:Global Moderator Category:Forum Administrator Category:Forum Moderator Category:Server Manager Category:Staff Manager Category:Game Moderator Category:Helper Category:Community Manager Category:Media Manager Category:Donation Manager Category:Wiki Editor Category:Wiki Founder Category:News Team Category:Bug Tester Category:Gfx Designer Category:Youtuber Category:Legacy Host